His Impossible Girl
by MiniPunkette531
Summary: "Why, James? Why, me?" She asked. "Because your my impossible girl." He said. Gemini never liked James. She hated him. So when in 7th year they are Head Girl and Head Boy what will happen. And what about Lily and Scorpius? What's their story? What about Albus and Fred? Why are they in a band?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I don't own Harry Potter. R&R please! Also the only non canon thing is that Snape is still alive.

Gemini was about to burst into tears as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table. However she wouldn't let them see her cry. She sat down and glared at the hat as it yelled Gryffindor for the bloody prick James Sirius Potter.

*_Flashback*_

_James S. Potter kissed his mum's cheek as he hugged his dad. Giving a hug to his siblings, he scurried towards the train. Getting on, his height helped as he set the trunk on the shelf. He sat down and watched as a small girl went skipping down the hallway. He looked out the screen and waved at her as she came over to him. She reminded him of his grandma Lily but this girl had bright eccentric red hair (which of obviously not natural) and big peridot green doe eyes. She was cute as well and he grinned using his Potter charm as he introduced himself._

_"Hello I am James Sirius Potter the gift to humanity." The girl glared at him, and could see how arrogant he was, but smirked lightly. _

_"I am Gemini Celeste Evanston, the girl who doesn't care who you are because she thinks you are a prick." She went back to skipping down the hall. As Fred came down the hall to sit with him the girl turned around and smirked before blowing him a kiss with her middle finger. Fred called to him_

_"James what the bloody hell are you staring at?" He called and James smiled._

_"The impossible girl." He said. From this moment on he was determined to win her._

_*End Flashback*_

James sat down by his cousin Fred and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and when he caught her eye she glared and the girl beside her began talking to her. He would make her fall for him. Even if it took multiple years.

*_4 years later*_

Gemini smiled as she boarded the train. Still as short as ever she tried jumping to set her trunk up. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see James Potter standing in the door way his cousin Fred, his brother Albus, and friend Scorpius. She glared and quickly spat

"What do you want Potter?" They both looked at her lightly.

"Why I want to help a beautiful girl Evanston?" James said and the redhead sneered.

"Why in Merlin's name would I need help from you Potter?" Scorpius was trying to keep from laughing along with Albus. Fred put it up for her and she still sneered at James.

"Come on James lets go before Evanston hexes you again." Albus said and she called out to them.

"Wait no come back." James gave her a weird look and Fred rolled his eyes as they followed back to her compartment.

"I wanted to do this." She said as she held up her middle finger. The boys sat down in her compartment and Albus closed the door.

"You don't have to stay." She said and the boys shrugged as she sat down pouting. A boy opened the door and he sat down across from her as she hugged him.

"Cedric I haven't seen you in ages." The boy hugged her as James glared at him.

"It's fine Gem. I have to go though." She kissed him on the cheek and he grinned as James pouted and Scorpius looked at her.

"I didn't know you had a boy Evanston." She look at the boy sitting down and rolled her eyes.

"Like I need to tell you or the rest of Potter's little gang here anything Malfoy." She said fiercely. The train stopped suddenly and she tripped falling into James lap.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted me that much Evanston. Will your boyfriend care?" James said and she blushed.

"Aw you got her to blush James." Fred cooed and the boys laughed. She stood up and sat in her seat by Albus. The door opened again and a flaming red headed girl came in as the train started.

"Hey Lils." Scorpius said and Lily began to blush like a mad woman.

"He-Hey Sco-Scor!" She said back and went running out of the door. Gemini grinned.

"Ah so Lily has a crush on dear little Malfoy." Scor blushed and Albus, James and Fred shook their heads.

"Nope. Plus we need to change Evanston." She rolled her eyes and waved her wand as her clothes and their's changed. This was going to be one hell of a year.

Ok now please R&R! Sorry for the short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back! So lets begin. I don't own Harry Potter. Warning a surprise near end but they aren't getting together yet! Also please ignore the ending to my last chapter's note. Snape is dead.

* * *

Gemini got off the train and ran up to talk to Cedric. Even if he was in Ravenclaw they were still really good friends. They chatted about many things like their summer and he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She blushed and from behind them James was fuming in anger.

"That should be me doing that!" He said staring at them.

"Sorry, but Cedric got to her first." Fred said. Lily came bounding up to them.

"Hey Jamie, Freddie and Albie." She said and they all rolled her eyes at their nicknames.

"Hey where is my hello?" Scorpius asked and she blushed.

"Oh hi Scor." At that word she went running back to her friends.

"Maybe Evanston was right."Albus said looking between Scorpius and Lily.

"Nah she doesn't like me." Scorpius said as he looked back at her.

"Well, now that is settled can we go back to the fact that Evanston is with that douche." James said extremely irritated with Gemini and that douche, along with the thought of one of his best friends with his baby sister.

"Well, then Mr. Grumpy." Fred said rolling his eyes.

When their carriage reached the great hall they got out before sitting at their table. James looked at Gem as she kissed Cedric. He was so upset he didn't pay attention to the sorting. He just walked straight up to the dorm after dinner to his bed and sat there to pout. Fred went up to bed too while Albus talked to Rose. Scorpius walked over to Lily who was sitting by Gemini, who grinned at them before leaving.

"So, Lily are you excited for Hogsmeade this year?" Scorpius asked her.

"Yes, I can't wait to go to Honeydukes." She said as he chuckled.

"So I was told by a certain red head you had a crush on a certain blonde guy?" Scorpius asked summoning his Gryffindor courage he had.

"Um may-maybe." She said blushing as she looked up at him. Hazel eyes met grey and he whispered in her ear

"At midnight when everyone is asleep meet me in the common room." She blushed and nodded as he hugged her and she ran off to her dorm to get some sort of sleep. He quietly followed her to his dorm.

* * *

Later on that night Lily snuck out of her room and stood in the common room when she felt a hot breath near her ear.

"Well, come on then." She grinned and laughed quietly as Scorpius pulled her out of the common room. They caught there breath as they stopped in front of a wall. A large door appeared and Lily looked up in amazement. They entered and inside was a meadow that resembled the one behind the Potter's house. They sat in the grass as he tickled her and her giggles filled the air. He was on top of her and gently moved a strand from her forehead as they stared at each other. He leaned down and swept her lips up with his.

A small moan escaped her as his lips against her in a perfect motion. She pulled herself up still kissing him before breaking off and breathing.

"That was amazing." He said and she blushed before capturing his lips again. They stayed like this for a couple minutes before breaking the kiss.

"I really like you Scor but we can't." She stood up and he stood behind her.

"Lily why not?" He questioned holding her from behind.

"My brothers. Your best friends." She said lightly before turning to him.

"They don't have to know." He said trying to kiss her again. She turned and his lips landed on her neck. She gasped at the shivers she got but lightly shoved him away. He gave her a weird look.

"I can't lie to them. I love them. I am really, really sorry Scor" She said. She turned to leave and he grabbed her hand. She looked up to him, his grey eyes filled with sadness.

"Lily, I am really sorry then. I really like you. However if that's your decision then fine." The soft and sadness left his eyes replacing them with coldness.

"Scor I am sorry! I do like you. I would love to have this" she said gesturing between them "But we can't. I can't be with you. I would love to, but I can't be with you now." His eyes softened and turned to her before holding her wrists to prevent her from moving and he kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry Lily. I can't promise that I won't be with other girls, but that is only so your brothers don't think something is up. None of them will ever compare to you." He let her go and she hugged him before looking at him.

"All I am asking is wait for a little bit. I promise afterwards you can kiss me all you want. Until I am ready though, until I am sure, you can date any girl. I will always choose you first." She let go of him and went running out of the room. Scorpius sat on the ground and tears started coming out of his. His one chance with the girl he loved he blew. Yes, he was fairly sure he loved her and that she loved him. Yet his chance was ruined by his friends. He had to forget until she was ready, but he didn't know how. He wasn't even sure if he could.

* * *

Gemini sighed at her essay. She had tried sleeping but, she needed to finish it. She didn't hate Transfiguration, but she royally sucked at it. She preferred Potions or even Ancient Runes. She heard the door open and close and saw Lily throw herself into the chair sobbing. Walking over, she gingerly touched her shoulder and Lily turned toward her. Gemini held her arms out and Lily ran into them almost knocking over the short girl. Gemini stroked Lily's blood red hair and tilted her chin up.

"What's wrong honey?" Lily looked up at her and slightly smiled. This girl was like her sister and if James wasn't so bad she may be in the future.

"I really like Scorpius and when I left the common room to see him he kissed me. I kissed back and then I remembered my brothers. I love him but, I don't want to hurt my family. Then, I ran out." The younger girl's body was shaking in sadness. Gemini couldn't help but feel sorry. The poor girl ad to choose between family and love. It made her remember her own family. She had to choose between her magic or her family. She didn't regret her decision. She loved magic but, she missed her parents. Then, they died last year.

"What do I do?" Lily asked and Gemini smiled.

"It's going to be fine, honey. Lets get you to sleep besides all you need is a good night's rest and then some food." Lily smiled and hugged her before heading upstairs, careful not to wake the other girls. Gemini was like her mother her. Protective and kind. Similar to her Gramolly. She laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Gemini angrily threw her paper to the floor. The essay was horrible!

"What did the piece of paper do to you Evanston?" She heard a male voice and turned to see she picked up to paper.

"It tried to murder me with its useless knowledge Potter." She said dryly. He laughed and she couldn't help but feel happier. "_No, you don't like him like that!" _ She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I am going to bed. Night Potter." She waved and he grinned.

"Night Evanston. Have beautiful dreams." He said and he could see her middle finger. "Please not about Cedric though." He shook his head and went back up to bed not noticing Scorpius creep in the common room.

I hope you are all in enjoying my story. Please review! I hope to see you all soon and have a safe New Years! Also this chapter is a total of 1,430 words! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am Mini. I still don't own Harry Potter. Please R&R!

Scorpius collapsed on his bed. His lips still tingled and his heart was still fluttering. Turning over he looked at his best friend. He glared and rolled over falling asleep. Yes, Lily Potter was off limits but, not for long.

*line break*

Gemini threw herself on her bed. Had she really had a civilized conversation with James Potter? The resident man-whore of Hogwarts? She shook her head and tried to sleep but she couldn't. A certain black haired hazel eyed boy clouded her mind.

*line break*

James sat down as his mind wandered. He couldn't believe he had managed to have a conversation with the girl he was in love with. She hated him. He shook his head in disbelief. He knew what step two of his plan was: Make her break up with Cedric. It wouldn't be easy but, he liked a challenge.

*line Break*

Gemini sat down at the table, rubbing her eyes. She had gotten barely any sleep. At least her homework was finally done. She watched the doors as Scorpius entered. She resisted the urge to talk to him about Lily and calmly waved. He waved back. Fred entered with James behind him and James smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and James sat down beside her.

"So Evanston hope you didn't murder the paper last night. Pro. Corner may not be happy with you. Not that she likes any of us." She resisted laughing. It was no secret that Cho Corner didn't like her or, the Potter kids. Her daughter was a complete nightmare too.

"Please Potter like anyone could hate you. The precious king of Gryffindor!" Her words were laced with sarcasm. He laughed and she felt like smiling. She stood up and began walking to her first class. Double Charms with Ravenclaws. Her eyes widened at the thought of her being with Cedric for two hours. She couldn't wait and she ran to class seeing her sandy haired man talking to his friend. She launched herself into his arms. He hugged her and his friend left them. He pecked her cheek and led her over to a table where he sat with her and another girl. Kayla Chang who was in Ravenclaw. Kayla sat in the middle and sent a small glare towards Gemini. Kayla thought Cedric belonged to her. With how many nights she spent with him he should be hers. (I know you all hate Cedric. He doesn't get better) James entered and rage bubbled inside him.

*line break*

*Around the end of the year*

Lily still hadn't talked with Scorpius about the one night. It had taken her at least a month to say hi to him.

Gemini and James relationship got worse. Countless detentions and nights of yelling and made them even farther apart and her closer to Cedric. James had even started dating Kayla. Which didn't get quite the reaction he was looking for. Just a few cuss words and a big cake in his face.

Albus and Fred decided that they didn't need school for their dream job. Albus promised that he would wait for the end of his 5th year while Fred had to wait until the end of his 6th year. They were apart of a magical band and went on tour when the school year ended.

*Around seventh year* (Sorry but it is supposed to get interesting from here on out, I promise)

James smoothly pinned on his Head Boy badge. His parents were so proud. He had finally gotten his life where he wanted it. He was going to be an Auror like his dad and he had a girlfriend, Kayla Chang. He just wanted to know who was Head Girl. He had changed much since his fifth year. His hair was the same tangled mess. He was broader and grew if possible to a towering 6'5. (It's towering to my 5'1ness)

Gemini stood in the doorway of the house. The photo of her and her parents was burned. They died in her fourth year after she left them for magic. She was cut from her family and she was living with her boyfriend Cedric Arlin. She smoothed the pin on her chest. It shone brightly and said Head Girl. She had changed since her fifth year. Her body was even more developed and her hair was now to her mid back. It was still charmed electric red. She was still a petite 5'3.

*line break*

Gemini boarded the Hogwarts express and found a compartment with Cedric. She sat down and felt Cedric's hand lace with her's. She was almost late and the train started moving. She felt Cedric's sweet hand on her leg and he nuzzled her neck. She turned and her lips met his. Moving her hands found the back of his sandy hair. She ran her fingers through it as his hands latched onto her waist. She heard the door open and opened her eyes to see a small 5th year prefect from Hufflepuff standing there.

"James said it was time for the meeting." The small girl scampered off and she rolled her eyes before muttering.

"Bloody git." She straighten her tie and stood up as she kissed Cedric's cheek and went into the prefects compartment. She sat down as James rolled his eyes.

"_Someone got hot in the last year"_ She thought and shook her head. She had Cedric. She let him talk and he said something about patrols. She dozed until he taped her inner thigh under the table. She jumped and looked around to see everyone had left before looking at him as he whispered to her.

"We have patrol tonight." He walked out the door and she ran out of the room to her boyfriend to resume their prior "engagement."

*line break* He watched as his girlfriend came back into his compartment not noticing her lips slightly more swollen. He began talking to Fred and Scorpius about quidditch while Kayla sat on his lap.

*line break*

It was at the end of dinner and Gemini and James had to go to the headmasters office. James quickly said the password (Griffin) and they both entered.

"Okay you two. Your new dorm is located on the seventh floor, the portrait with a Greek god in it. You will need to have a prefect meeting every two weeks and you will begin patrolling at 10 o'clock sharp." Pro. McGonagall said. They nodded and went to a portrait in which Hermes stood.

"So what is this lovely place's password?" Gemini quickly spoke up.

"It will be unity." Hermes nodded and the two entered. She practically ran to the bathroom. James laughed as he sat down on his bed. His last year here. His third home. He ran his hand through his mess of hair and immediately decided. They needed to have a party. A welcome back party. After the planning he heard a knock and Gemini's voice came out.

"Patrol time Potter!" He got up and quickly scrambled to the door. They began walking down the hall and came upon a cupboard. They heard moaning and Gemini opened the door. On the floor sat a 5th year Slytherin named Alec Nott and Lily! James looked murderous as Gemini just gaped. She figured that Lily was just trying to prove a point as she quickly separated from him.

"20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. I also expect both of you to put on your clothes!" Gemini said firmly and Alec flushed red. Lily smirked and put on her shirt before grabbing his hand and pulling the boy out. James was about to say something when Gemini grabbed his arm.

"One you can't kill him. Two that probably won't be the only thing we see tonight." James somewhat cooled as Gemini pulled him down the stairs.

*line break*

Gemini was right. So far they had taken 60 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 30 from Hufflepuff and 50 from Slytherin. Something had to be on the water. They were on the way back up to the common room arguing about something.

"No, Potter we aren't going to hex Alec! Let Lily pick her boyfriends. Don't you dare write to your father about this." She demanded. James hotly replied.

"I am going to tell my dad. Lily is too young to be dating, much less doing that!" Gemini rolled her eyes.

"You were doing the same thing at her age!" She yelled. They had entered the common room.

"Please, I am a guy!" He said back.

"Oh like you being a guy has anything to do with that!" She yelled again. James yelled again.

"Being a guy makes a difference. I mean I didn't snog you who is her best friend! Why should she be snogging some Slytherin!" he said.

"Maybe she wants to Potter!" she yelled back

"Well, then I guess I can do this." he said before reaching down and kissing Gemini. She froze and her eyes widened before she responded. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hands up and down his back. His hands roamed her back and held onto her waist. She was in pure bliss when they fell onto the couch. A roaring thought came back to her as she pulled away. She shook her head muttering.

"I have a boyfriend. Yet, why am I responding!" She looked at him before she jumped off the couch.

"I am so sorry Gemini." James started before Gemini ran off to her room.

"I am so sorry. So sorry." He yelled to her. She collapsed on her bed and she heard a faint voice cuss.

"Oh shit. Did that really just happen?" She cursed before falling asleep.

*line break*

She woke up on time at 6:30. Changing she went to the common room they shared and grabbed her small book bag. She looked at James door and walked up to it about ready to knock when she heard a giggling bubbly voice and she resisted throwing up.

"Oh James! I am so sorry. I was drunk I swear! Besides you know you still want me." The voice called and she realized the sound. It was Kayla. The nerve of the guy. He snogged her and then shagged Kayla. She stormed out and ran into Cedric. Hugging him tightly she kissed his cheek. He pulled her over and they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She pulled Cedric with her to an empty classroom. For some reason she felt a strange need to vent to him. As she talked he smiled and nodded. She hugged and he lightly kissed her head saying "I love you dear."

"So what were you saying about us-Oh Jamsie-Poo look like this one is taken." Her sickly voice sounded strange as if she was trying to hide something. She turned and looked directly at James. His eyes flashed with hurt. She turned back and saw Cedric's smug smirk. She smiled and hugged him before leaving and literally running into Lily. Her younger friend had changed and you could tell. She was hanging out with different people, and she charmed her hair black. She was more developed and it seemed like the guys took notice.

"So how are you Gem? What was with the look you were giving James?" Lily said avoiding the topic of last night.

"Good and nothing. So a certain Nott? Any other boys?" Lily turned pink and nodded her head.

"No other boys. Just Alec. He is really sweet." She said. Gemini nodded before waving to Lily. She continued down the hallway and had gotten to the 3rd floor when she heard a high pitched gasp. She quickly pulled out her wand and turned. She was standing in front of a couple who were twisted with each other. Kayla turned and smiled seeing her.

"Looks like little boy isn't so faithful." She said twisting to reveal Cedric. Cedric pulled her to the edge of the corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that! You were with Kayla!" She screamed and Cedric winced.

"I'm sorry but I have needs too. You just aren't fulfilling them. Besides I don't love her I love you." He said and her eyes narrowed.

"I haven't been putting out. So you go with the woman-slut of Hogwarts! Well, that is just bloody fantastic. How long?" She said through tears.

"Since 5th year." He said quietly. Her eyes hardened.

"Two years. Two bloody years. We have been dating for two years you pompous arse." She yelled.

"Well, I am sorry the filthy little prude Mudblood hag won't have some fun." He yelled. He towered over her small frame and she glared before poking him hard in the chest with her wand.

"Don't ever call me a Mudblood again. Don't speak to me." She said in a deathly tone. He looked at her and she softened at his brown eyes.

"I am leaving." She said coldly. He grabbed her arm and she brushed him aside. She stormed down the hall and completely ran into some other 7th year Slytherins.

"Aw look it is the little Head Girl. What did your little boy go running off to get away from the mudblood?" The tall boy asked. It was Eric Sewlyn. There was a group of students surrounding them.

"Excuse me Sewlyn but, if you care to remember, even if I am sure your little brain can't, I am Head Girl. I suggest you move before I make you." Her eyes were fierce and it brought out a dark green glint.

"Oh no excuse me. All though I have to admit you look hot angry." She glared again and slapped him profusely.

"Detention for a week for sexually harassing another student, Sewlyn." She heard the voice of Potter and rolled her eyes.

"Also, I am taking away 15 house points." She said and turned on her heel. She heard the stuttering of the other students as James ordered them to class. Wait since when had she called him James? Why, did he come to her rescue?

She shrugged her shoulders and continued down the hallway waving to the paintings.


End file.
